Albus Potter and the Corporeal Defences
by mvdeep14
Summary: Albus and Rose are starting their first year at Hogwarts. They both made Chasers in their new house Ravenclaws. But bad things are happening and now they will have to battle . . . fear.
1. Chapter 1

Platform 9 3/4

An outstanding blue car appeared under the clouds and landed just out of King's Cross. The Muggles definitely knew that the car hadn't driven, but what else could it had done? An old woman walked down the street at King's Cross and had just seen the car fly, looked at other people, as though they hadn't seen the car. But they must have. The old woman started towards the car when five people opened the doors and walked out.

'You! How? You ── I saw . . . the car flying . . . how did you?' The old woman stuttered. The old woman looked properly at the people and realised there was a young woman with blazing red hair looking wide eyed; a man with messy black hair and glasses on his green eyes; the oldest of three children was a thin boy with black hair and brown eyes who was carrying an brown Owl with white spots; another boy who looked exactly like the father was shaking, but not at the woman, at a ticket in his hand; and lastly the youngest daughter who was crying looking at the ticket as well, her red hair tied up.

'Um . . . we don't know what you're talking about, sorry.' Said Ginny, the woman with red hair.

'I remember a long time ago, a Ford Anglia was flying in the air. And I bet that was yours!' the old woman said.

'Great, why did you have to fly the car Harry?' Ginny said furiously. Harry rolled his eyes, and then looked around to see if any other Muggles were looking, then reached into his jacket and pulled out a wooden wand. He pointed at the old woman and whispered, '_Obliviate_.'

A yellow light hit the old woman and her eyes went blank. The older of the children, James, smiled; the young girl, Lily had stopped crying and the middle child, Albus, was still looking at the ticket which said, 'Platform 9 and 3 quarters, Hogwarts Express.'

Harry put his wand back into his jacket, and then the old woman's eyes returned to grey. She blinked rapidly and said, 'Oh hello, I didn't see you there . . . was I here? Oh well I'm old what can you do?'

'Yeah I know.' James said, laughing at his comment. Ginny hit James's arm and growled. James smirked and said sorry.

The old woman smiled and walked off down the street. The Potter family stood in the exact same place until Ginny stepped forward, looking at Harry, and put her hands on her hips.

'What? She doesn't remember. It doesn't matter.' Harry said. But Harry's answer made Ginny look more animal.

'It doesn't matter? Of course it does! You don't know how many other Muggles had seen us! Oh, I told you not to enchant the car, but 'No, I want to see if the car can really fly'!' Ginny yelled.

James, Albus – who had realised what had been going on looked at Ginny, more scared than he was – and Lily were starting to back away. Ginny shook her head and started to calm down.

'Come on, we're going to be late. Albus quickly get your Owl from the car and Harry, get James and Albus's trunks and put it on the trolley.' Ginny said looking at the clock.

Harry – who was now frightened of Ginny having another fit – went into the boot of the car and lifted out two, one black and the other brown, trunks and put them onto two trolleys. James, holding his hooting owl, went towards the trolley with the brown trunk, and put his owl cage on top. James handled his trolley, and then started towards the doors.

'Wait for us James.' Ginny said, looking much calmer. James rolled his eyes and waited at the door looking down at his watch.

Albus realising he was going to be late, reached into the car and pulled out an Owl cage. The tawny Owl in the cage looked very different to James's Owl, the Owl was jet black.

Albus put his Owl onto his trolley and started to wheel it towards the door. Ginny, Harry, Lily and James saw Albus coming and started to walk inside.

The Potter family walked rather hurriedly towards Platform 9 and 10. When Platform 9 and 10 appeared, they stopped abruptly. They looked to see if any other people were around, and then James started towards the brick wall.

'Hi Harry.' Said a soft voice. James let out his legs and stopped automatically. They all faced a woman with black hair and full lips.

'Ch – Cho Chang? Oh Hi – h- how are you?' Harry said shaking. Cho Chang was a very beautiful girl Harry had went to Hogwarts with, but he was a year younger than her and had dated her for quite some time.

'I'm great . . . oh! Sorry John, er . . . this is John, my husband and Andy my son.' Cho said rather pleased. Harry looked at a tall man with blonde hair, he was smiling at the Potter family, and then to a boy who looked like his mother; Black hair and handsome.

James smiled and walked towards Andy. 'Hey Andy, what's up? Dad remember I told you of my friend?'

'Oh so this is Andy, It's very nice to meet you.' Harry said. They all stood there silent for a while until Harry said, 'So John are you a mug – I mean, are you a wizard?' Harry asked John.

John smiled, 'No. I only learnt that Cho and Andy was a witch and wizard two years ago.'

'Oh, well that's – that's good. Well we better get going. See you later.' Harry said. They all said goodbye, and then Cho and her family went to her old friend Marietta and her family.

James then made a run towards the brick wall and then vanished. Albus and Lily then went through Platform 9 and 10, and then at last Harry and Ginny.

The Potter family had all appeared at Platform 9 3/4. The platform was very foggy, steam coming out from the train which said, 'The Hogwarts Express'. James had already put his trunk away, and was now running to his other friends.

'Wow!' Lily said, and then started to sob again.

'Lily don't worry, you'll be going soon.' Harry comforted Lily.

But that's in _two years_,' Lilly sniffed, 'I want to go _now_.'

Ginny then bent down and started to talk to Lily. Lily smiled, and then shrieked in excitement when another family appeared at the brick wall.

Lily ran towards them and started to talk to her cousin, Hugo. They started to walk around, talking about Hogwarts. A girl, who looked around, saw Albus and ran with her trolley to him. Rose, the girl, was looking very excited and started to tell Albus about a spellbook called: _Hogwarts: a History_.

A woman with bushy, brown hair, Hermione, was smiling, and her husband, Ron, who had red hair, was staring at his watch.

'Hello Harry, Ginny,' Hermione said, 'can't believe our first child is going to Hogwarts. I hope she isn't going to have trouble like _I_ had _every single _year.'

Harry and Ginny laughed, when Ron looked up and said, 'Hey sis, Harry.'

Harry and Ginny nodded. Ginny then started to talk with Hermione about House Elves, while Ron lifted Rose's trunk and Harry got Albus's. They put it with the other stack of trunks, while Ron lifted Rose's snowy, white Owl's cage, and put it next to Albus's Owl.

A bell started to ring, and then a voice told everyone, 'All students who attend Hogwarts should hop on now, or be left behind.'

As soon as the woman's voice stopped, Percy and Audrey's family, Bill and Fluer's family and George and Angelina's family appeared out of nowhere at the brick wall. They all wheeled their trolleys with the others and walked down to the rest of the family.

'Hey Harry,' the other family's said,' Ginny . . . Hermione . . . Ron.'

Everyone shook hands and watched as Bill's children; Victoire, a beautiful part vela, with blonde hair and Violet eyes, a seventh year who was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and is a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and was wearing a red badge that read, 'HEAD GIRL'; Dominique, who looks exactly like Victoire and her mother, a 5th year and also is a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team with a scarlet badge reading, 'PREFECT'; and Louis a 2nd year, with blazing red hair like his father and very handsome and had told everyone a week ago he too were going to try out to be a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team , got onto the train and vanished from their sites.

Fleur and Bill were waving goodbye, and then vanished from the brick wall as their children left. Percy was talking to two of his children; Molly a 3rd year, who looked like her mother, Audrey, and had brown hair and was a something on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; Lucy who was a 2nd year and had red hair like her father and was also a something on the Quidditch team. The two girls kissed their mother and father and waved goodbye to their aunt and uncles, and just like their cousins, dissapeared on the train.

Angelina and George kissed their children; Roxanne, a 4th year and had olive skin like her mother and brown red hair like most of the Weasley's'; Fred, who is a 5th year, brown hair like his mother and was a beater on the Quidditch team and also had a scarlet badge with, 'PREFECT' on it, goodbye. They like every other person walked onto the train and separated to be with their friends.

George, Angelina, Audrey and Percy all said goodbye to their family and vanished, just as Bill and Fleur had. The only children not on the train were Albus, Rose and James who were saying goodbye to their family. Just as they all hugged each other; three people popped up and walked towards the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione knew straight away who the tallest man was from seeing his pale, pointed face: Draco Malfoy. Harry arch nemesis when he went to Hogwarts was Draco. He was cruel and pathetic, but had changed when Harry had saved him twice at Hogwarts. Next to Draco was a good-looking woman and just beside her was a tall boy, who looked like Draco when he was younger.

'So that's little Scorpius Malfoy,' Ron said, then looked at Albus and Rose, 'lucky you both have Hermione's brains. Make sure you both beat him in every subject.'

'Ron for goodness sake,' Hermione said, Half stern, Half amused, 'You don't want them to turn against each other before they've even start first term!'

Ron, Ginny and Harry smiled, but Hermione frowned.

'Well, just don't get to friendly with him, his father is a stupid, stinking –'(Ron had swore, which made Hermione say '_Ron! The kids are here!)_

Lily and Hugo had started to laugh and then walked to Ginny and started to talk. James ran up to his parents again and hugged both tightly. He looked up and said, 'Dad, I'm going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I want to be a seeker, just like you were.'

Harry smiled. 'That's great James; write to us if you do make it. But of course we'll be writing to you.' Harry said.

'Albus probably won't get into _Gryffindor_ Quidditch team, maybe in _Slytherin's_.' James smirked.

Albus turned around and said, 'I _won't_, I _won't_ be in Slytherin.'

'Give it a rest James! Have you got your Hogsmeade note? I signed it just last night.' Ginny said.

'Yeah, it's in my trunk. Hogsmeade is going to be great. And no I won't give it a rest.' James said, laughing.

Rose rolled her eyes and said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, then went aboard the train.

James laughed and walked into the train as well with Andy.

Albus looked around; he was the only student not on board. He started to walk on the train, when Harry bent down and said, 'Albus, your mother and I don't care if you're in Slytherin. Or even Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Yes, your whole family have been in Gryffindor, but maybe we need a change. From your intelligence, I think you might even be in Ravenclaw. Don't worry, every house is great and people care what's on the inside.' Harry said pointing at Albus's heart on the word, 'Inside.'

Albus nodded, and then hugged his father tightly around his neck and then his mother. He screamed out, 'Goodbye', and then ran into the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Chapter 2

Two New Ravens

Albus Potter stepped onto the train and shut the carriage door. He was staring at the window looking at his parents. His heat leapt as the train moved, but he then realised the train was starting up. As his family's faces dissapeared from the steam, Albus looked around at all of the compartments.

_Rose has probably already made friends_, Albus thought. He started to move around and look for a free compartment when he saw James and his friends in one. Albus was about to open it, but James shook his head. Albus nodded and started to roam around again. Finally when he finished checking the back of the train someone called his name.

'Albus, come on! I've been looking everywhere for you. I've found a compartment . . . come _on_!' Rose said. Albus grinned at Rose and made a start to the compartment she had dissapeared into. He opened the compartment door and slid inside. Rose was sitting at the window side seat. Her face was covered in the spellbook she had mentioned before: _Hogwarts: a History_.

Albus sat down next to Rose and pulled out his copy of _Hogwarts: a History_. Albus and Rose were the smartest out of all their cousins, taking over Ginny and Hermione's geans. And as the trains steam covered the windows, Albus could see the perfect grass next to the train.

Half an hour later, Albus and Rose were already in their robes and talking about Charms class.

'I heard we're going to learn the levitation spell. I've been practising the wand movements.' Rose mentioned, and then reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. She then motioned the wand, _swish and flick_.

Albus smiled and put his glasses on the right place. He too had been practising the wand movements for many spells.

'Ollivander,' Albus said, pulling out his new polished wand, 'had mentioned that this wand is good for Transfiguration. Thirteen inches, Ash, and has two Unicorn tail hairs.'

'Oh, Ollivander had said my wand is great for Charms. Oh, Oh, _Oh!_ I just can't wait to start this term, the classes, the magic . . . It's just perfect. My mother had said she is muggle-born, I'm so lucky she turned out to be a witch, or else I wouldn't be a witch!' Rose had babbled.

Albus rolled his eyes, and then pulled out his Transfiguration textbook, while Rose her Charms. Fifteen minutes later, their compartment door had been forced open and a voice said, 'Ha! My father was right, even though their parents did save him, they _are_ nerds. That girl's (Scorpius had pointed at Rose) mother is a mudblood who was a miss no-it-all as well.'

Albus realised it was the boy on the platform, Scorpius Malfoy. He had a pale pointed face, just like his father. Albus frowned, and then reached into his robes and brought out his wand. He pointed it at Malfoy's face and thought of the memory charm his father had just did.

'Albus don't! Do you want to get expelled before you even get inside Hogwarts? He's not worth it.' Rose said, heart pumping furiously.

Albus kept his wand pointed at Scorpius's face, but then drew it away from the complete git. Scorpius was whimpering and then pretended not to be scared and walked off.

'Thanks Rose. I really wanted to hurt him, after he called you a – a mud – well you know.' Albus said frowning.

'I did that so I won't be alone at Hogwarts!' Rose said, and then started to read _Charms for Beginners_.

The train came to a halt at a sign which read 'Hogsmeade Village'. Albus had heard that Hogsmeade was fascinating, but he can't go until he's in his third year at Hogwarts. If he even would reach third year if Malfoy called Rose a mudblood again.

Rose and Albus stood up in a flash and walked off the train and onto the pavement. Albus wondered where they had to go when a voice he recognised as Hagrid sounded, 'Firs' years this way.'

Albus and Rose ran up to Hagrid and gave him a hug.

'Hello Hagrid, how are you?' Rose said. Hagrid looked down at Rose and smiled. Hagrid was half-giant, but were their parents old friend.

'I'm doin' grea' kids, so . . . firs' year at Hogwarts. I remember when I was here.' Hagrid said, but realising the look of the other first years he motioned them towards boats at the Black Lake.

Albus, Rose and a brown skin boy hopped onto one of the boats. When the boat started to roe itself towards the castle Hogwarts, the boy with brown skin said, 'Hello my name is Damien Patil. You must be Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. My mother, Padma Patil, went to school with your parents.'

Albus and Rose nodded, but turned to look at Hogwarts castle in amazement. Damien started once again, 'Look how beautiful this castle is. I'm hoping I'm in Gryffindor like my Aunt Parvati, who also went to school with your parents, but my mother, Padma who went to school with your parents, was in Ravenclaw, so I think I might be in there. But I mostly want to be in Gryffindor like my Aunt Parvati, who went to school with your parents, but my father was in Ravenclaw too, and he went to school ─'.

'─ Don't say he went to school with our parents. No offence, but you can talk!' Rose said rather harshly.

'Oh, sorry, yes I am that way. My father, who went to school with your parents, also did blab allot.' Damien said.

Rose and Albus sighed, but gasped when the boats hit the end of Hogwarts. Rose and Albus, desperate to get away from Damien were the first ones in line. Out of nowhere, a man who both Rose and Albus recognised, stepped forward and said, 'Welcome to Hogwarts.' He walked them into Hogwarts, but stopped brutally at the end of two large doors, which Albus and Rose knew head into the Great Hall.

'Once again, Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Longbottom and I teach Herbology, and also am the Deputy Headmaster. As you know there are four houses for you to be chosen into: Gryffindor ("I myself was in" Professor Longbottom added), Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and _Slytherin_. When you walk into the Great Hall, you will come forth onto a stool and let me put the Sorting Hat on you. From then it will tell you whom house you'll be in. Good Luck.' Professor Longbottom then opened the two large doors and started leading the line of first years to the end of the Great Hall.

Albus and Rose were very nervous, but waved back to every family member who was at the Gryffindor table. At once the line stopped and everyone looked at a stool which had been placed just in front of the Professor's table. On the stool was a very old hat which, with its bents, had a mouth.

Professor Longbottom flicked his wand and out of thin air a roll of parchment landed in his hands. He put on his glasses and read, 'Hannah Brown.'

A thin girl came out of the group of first years and sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom put the Sorting Hat on top of her head and ten seconds later the hat cried, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Hannah smiled widely and skipped off to the Gryffindor table.

'Jamie Creevy.' Professor Longbottom read, and out came a cheerful boy with mousy hair. The hat plopped on his head and said, 'Hmm . . . yes, I've sorted your father, Dennis and your uncle Colin. Hmm . . . and they were in Gryffindor, but you fit . . . HUFFLEPUFF.' The Hat yelled.

Jamie smiled once again and joined the Hufflepuff's who were clapping. Albus was shaking when 'P' was coming closer.

'Scorpius Malfoy.' Professor Longbottom called.

The Sorting hat barely touched his head when it cried, 'Slytherin!'

Scorpius, who was looking pleased, jumped from the stool and went to join the Slytherin's.

'Just like your father . . .,' Professor Longbottom said, but looked back on the list, 'Er . . . Damien Patil!'

The talkative Patil boy jumped out from the crown and jumped onto the stool. He was crossing his fingers when the Sorting Hat said, 'Hmm . . . your mother or her twin aunt? Hmm . . . I think . . . GRYFFINDOR!'

Albus and Rose groaned. They definitely didn't want Damien in their house . . . if it was.

Professor Longbottom looked at his list once again and yelled, 'Albus Severus Potter!'

Albus's heart leapt. _Just breathe_, he told himself while he sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on Albus's head, covering his eyes, and the Sorting Hat said, 'Hmm . . . you are difficult just like your father. You're brave, daring, loyal and intelligent. Talents of all the four houses. But the one you most have is Intelligence . . . RAVENCLAW!' The Hat cried.

Everybody in the Great Hall gasped except the Ravenclaw's who cheered loudly. Albus didn't mind being in Ravenclaw, at least he wasn't in Slytherin. Albus took off the Sorting Hat and walked off to the Ravenclaw table. Albus sat next to twins he knew. Their mother was his family's friend: Luna Lovegood.

'Rose Weasley!' Professor Longbottom yelled. Rose started towards the stool, and then sat shaking.

The Sorting Hat yelled, 'Ha! Another Weasley, but not Gryffindor, no, no . . . your deserve to be in . . . RAVENCLAW!'

Once again everyone in the Great Hall gasped except the Ravenclaw's. Rose, looking pleased, skipped down to where Albus was and sat next to him. Everyone in the Great Hall, even Professor Longbottom, was looking at Albus and at the Gryffindor table where Albus's brother James was half-shocked and half-amused.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and continued to read the role of parchment. Five minutes later, Professor Longbottom finished with Adrian Zabini who went off to Slytherin's table.

Professor Longbottom then flicked his wand one more time and the role of parchment vanished and so the stool and Sorting Hat. Professor Longbottom went to sit down next to the other Professor's when Albus and Rose's Uncle Bill, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up and started,

'Welcome to new comers of Hogwarts, and welcome back who have been here before. I would like to tell you that the Forbidden Forest is off bounds to every student. And I would like to introduce you to our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Charlie Weasley.'

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped, especially the Potter and Weasley families. Charlie Weasley stood up and waved to everyone, then sat back down, blushing.

'Yes, yes, welcome. And I'll like to say that Professor Cherrycomb, our Charms teacher, has retired. So, I'll like to introduce you to our new Charms teacher, Professor Mercedes.'

A good-looking woman with black hair stood up and waved, just like Charlie, and sat back down. Bill then gave a speech about Hogwarts houses, and ended with, 'Let the feast begin.'

Suddenly, thousands of plates of food appeared on every table. Rose and Albus smiled widely and reached to scoop some potato salad onto their plates, and so Pork and lots of chicken. Even after many servings Albus and Rose had, they still couldn't help reaching in to get more.

After desert had finished, Bill had told the Prefects of each house to escort the houses into their Common Rooms. From then, a tall, burly fifth year boy from the Ravenclaw table stood up and told the first years to follow him. Albus and Rose, eager to sleep, jumped up and waved goodbye to their cousins, who were still wide-eyed. The Prefect stopped suddenly, letting the Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's walk out of the Great Hall. The Prefect faced the first years and said, 'My name is Joseph Padalecki, and I'm your Prefect. I'll take you to the east side of Hogwarts for you to enjoy our Common Room.'

Joseph then turned around and walked out of the Great Hall, with the first years following, and led them up to the Grand Staircase, and stopped at a door. Albus, Rose and many other first years looked at each other and wondered what they had to do. Then while everyone had started to murmur, a voice started, 'What happens to a phoenix before they resurrect?'

Everyone turned towards the door and had seen a mouth on the door. The door must lead into the Ravenclaw common room, Rose and Albus thought. Joseph cleared his throat, and then said, 'The Phoenix bursts into flames, and with the ashes resurrects.'

'Excellent Joseph, just excellent. And welcome first years!' said the Ravenclaw door. Suddenly, to everyone's amazement, the door slid open. Joseph smiled, then led the first years inside a room filled with Blue and Bronze everywhere; the chairs, walls, picture frames. Albus and Rose smiled and turned to Lorcan and Lysander, who had walked in from a room upstairs and went towards them.

'How's Hogwarts going for you so far?' Lorcan, the one with the mole next to his nose, said.

'It's perfect. Quite a surprise to be in Ravenclaw, but we are kind of meant to be in here.' Rose said. Lorcan and Lysander nodded then sat on a lounge near the fireplace.

'Boy's dormitory is upstairs on the right and Girl's on the left. Enjoy the night and I'll see you next time.' Joseph Padalecki said, and turned another way and dissapeared.

'Albus, make sure you're early. We've got Double Charms, then Transfiguration, Potions, then Defence against the Dark Arts. Well, I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow.' Rose said and walked upstairs and went through the left door.

Albus waved goodbye to Rose, and then, deciding that he wasn't sleepy, sat alone on an armchair next to the fireplace. Albus was wondering what his family would be thinking. A Potter and Weasley in Ravenclaw? Outrageous! But, as Rose had said, they were meant to be. He knew Rose and him were both Intelligent. Then suddenly, a black owl soared into the common room and onto the armchair. On Its talons was a letter. Albus, surprised, pulled off the letter and reached into his pocket and gave the owl treats. Albus opened the envelope and read,

_Dear Albus, _

_Your mother and I have just heard that you were sorted into Ravenclaw. I don't want you to think we're disappointed in you, because we aren't. Your Uncle Ron was a little in Rose, but Aunt Hermione had got some sense into him. We're proud of you, and don't forget it! Your Uncle Bill had just changed the rules, so now first years can join the Quidditch Team. I remember you telling me you want to be a chaser, so tomorrow an owl will send you a package. It's a broom, the new Thunderbolt. You're brother will be getting one to since he wants to be a seeker. Remember to write if your brother is bullying you._

_Love, _

_Dad and Mum_

Albus read and re-read the letter fifty times before his heart leapt. A Thunderbolt! First years can join the Quidditch team? Lucky! Albus then put the letter back in the envelope when he had started to feel sleepy and restless, then headed upstairs and opened the right side door.

Inside was very dark and quiet except for the snores of his fellow room-mates. He located his bed next to a window at the end of the room. His trunk was there, and once he took off his robes and put on his PJ's, his robes, which had a Hogwarts crest which was black, turned Blue and Bronze; his tie the same, and jumper. Albus smiled, and then put his Owl cage on top of his dresser. The tawny, black Owl hooted and kept picking at the cage door. Albus then took out his ink and quill and a piece of parchment. He wrote:

_To Dad & Mum,_

_Thanks for not being how I thought you would. Rose and I are happy we are in Ravenclaw. I am definitely going to try out for chaser and thank you so much for sending the Thunderbolt. I'll send the Thunderbolt back if I don't make Chaser. The worst thing if I do get accepted in is versing Gryffindor. I wouldn't want to lose against them and I wouldn't want to defeat them too. But, I'll have to live with it. When are you coming to give a talk at Defence against the Dark Arts? I really hope its tomorrow, because the Ravenclaw Quidditch Tryouts are at Lunch and DADA is after lunch. I could tell you then. _

_Love Albus_

_P.S. I hope I didn't wake you. Write soon._

Albus read his letter over and over again, 'till he opened his Owl's cage and tied the letter to Blackberry's (his Owl) talon.

'Take this to dad and mum. If they're asleep fly around and don't bother them until they wake. Bye Blackberry.' Albus told Blackberry. He fed him a treat, and then opened the window. Blackberry blinked at Albus, then snapped out her wings and soared out of the Ravenclaw Dormitory. Albus stared out the window for a couple of minutes, then took of his glasses and slipped into his bed. The Four-Poster bed was one of the best he's ever been in. He forced his eyes closed and dreamt of him on a Thunderbolt scoring with the Quaffle.


	3. Chapter 3

Charms, Switching, Broomsticks and Patronus

Tuesday morning had blossomed, and the leaves were blowing outside of the Ravenclaw Tower. The sound of Blackberry tapping on the window woke Albus from his dream. He sighed depressingly and put on his round glasses. Albus blinked a couple of times, and then quickly opened the window. His black Owl soared in from the window and landed on his four-poster bed. A letter was tied to his foot, just like last night. Albus stroked Blackberry, and then opened the door of his cage. Albus took off the letter and his Owl flew into his cage and started to dip her beak into the water.

Albus slumped onto his bed and opened the envelope. He noticed it was his dad's writing,

_Dear Albus,_

_I don't believe that you would think we would disown you. I'm very glad that you are happy to be in Ravenclaw. I really hope you'll make chaser. The Thunderbolt will be coming in at breakfast. And yes, today I am giving a talk in DADA, plus something rather special. I'll be at Hogwarts soon, and I'll be watching you at the Tryouts. Don't be nervous._

_Love Always,_

_Dad_

Albus smiled. His father had always been very kind to things like this. Albus went to re-read his letter again when Jackson Gilmore, one of his roommates had gotten up, said hello, and then started to get dressed. Albus then noticed that three other roommates of his; Jamie Meyers, Dean James and Harrison Do also were up and getting dressed. Albus, looking at his watch, reached into his trunk and put on his shirt, tie, jumper and pants. By the time Albus was finished dressing up everyone in the room had left and in the middle of the room, stood Rose.

'Rose! You're not allowed in the _boy's _Dormitory. What if the other boys were getting dressed?' Albus said. Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, and pulled him down to the Common Room.

'Let's go down for breakfast. Then, we'll get our timetables, but of course I already know what we have.' Rose said. Albus nodded, and then both opened the door leading to the Grand Staircase and started to walk down. When they were just on the 7th stair, the Stairs started to move and ended up at where the Gryffindor Common Room is. Albus and Rose looked at the Portrait of Gryffindor which said,

'Such a pity, such a pity, I thought I'll be getting the lot. But, you two had to ruin it.' The fat lady said. Rose rolled her eyes, and then Albus's worst nightmare happened. The portrait had opened and out came James, Andy and Molly. They stopped immediately when they saw Rose and Albus right in front of them.

'What are you doing here bird-callers?' James said with anger.

'James! Don't be mean, It's not their fault they're in Ravenclaw. And actually Ravenclaw's not a bad house.' Molly said. Albus and Rose grinned at Molly and started down the Staircase and stopped in front of the two large oak doors. Rose pushed it open and then both Ravenclaw's walked in and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Lorcan and Lysander were sitting in front of them.

'Hey guy's, how were the beds?' Lorcan said, eating bacon and toast.

'It was great actually' Rose said, and then both started to fill their plates with food. The food was just as good as last night, and now all the teachers were filing in. Albus looked from left to right looking at the teachers; Professor Simpson teaches DADA; Professor Mercedes the new Charms Teacher; Professor Switchy the Transfiguration teacher; Professor Handsome the Potions teacher; Professor Longbottom the Herbology teacher; Professor McCoy the History of Magic teacher and Professor Powell the Astronomy teacher, all talking rather happily.

Albus was looking at the wooden table until Professor Switchy, the Head of Ravenclaw House, started handing out their timetables. Albus looked at his schedule for today:

_Charms_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Flying Lesson_

_Lunch_

_Defence against the Dark Arts_

Albus and Rose were very pleased with today's lessons. They looked at each other's and saw that they were in the same classes for everything. Professor Bill Weasley was going to let them go, when 3 packages with Owl's on them appeared in the Great Hall. Two of the packages went to the Ravenclaw table and the last one to Gryffindor. The first package landed in Albus's hand and the next in Rose's. Albus and Rose looked at the Gryffindor table to see the last package was in James's hand.

Slytherin and Hufflepuff jumped to the Ravenclaw table, telling Rose and Albus to open it. Rose looked at Albus, and then together, opened the package. Everyone gasped when they saw two Thunderbolts in the hands of Albus, Rose and James. Even the teachers were coming to look at the Thunderbolt.

'Now, now everyone, off to class you go!' Bill said loudly. Everyone groaned, but took their books and headed out. James looked at Albus in amazement, then took his broom and books and headed out. Albus and Rose looked at each other.

'I knew I was getting one, but you?' Albus said.

Rose frowned. 'I'm trying out for Chaser. I told dad last night, and he said he'll send me one.'

'Dad told me he was sending me one too. I never knew you were a good chaser?' He said.

Rose raised her eyebrows, and then both headed to Charm's class.

Rose and Albus ran towards the class and had just seen the class heading in. Albus and Rose made it in time and sat at the front next to a Hufflepuff boy Rose had blushed at. Professor Mercedes walked to the front of the class and said,

'Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Mercedes, and I am your Charms teacher. Today we will be learning the levitation spell. Now ─ Scorpius Malfoy, listen or you'll be heading to your Head of House. Anyway get out you wands and practise the wand movements; just like this. _Swish and flick_.'

Albus, Rose and the rest of the glass reached into their pockets and pulled out their wands and started the wand movement. _Swish and flick_. Professor Mercedes walked around the classroom and stopped at Rose. She looked at Rose's wand and said, 'Good for Charms, am I right?'

Rose, whose face was as red as her hair, nodded. Albus looked to his right and saw Scorpius and his friends laughing. Albus frowned, but started the movements once again.

'Now this time we'll be actually levitating.' Professor Mercedes said, and then waved her wand. Suddenly, feathers appeared on each of their desks. Everyone looked at it in amazement, but turned to Professor Mercedes.

'The incantation for this is, "_Wingardium Leviosa_", The Charms teacher said, 'Well, go on, go on.'

Everyone turned to their feather and started to say the incantation, except Rose and Albus. No one had gotten it yet; Rose put up her hand.

'Yes, miss Weasley?' Professor Mercedes said.

'Are we going to learn something harder?' Rose said, batting her eyes.

Everyone in the class stopped and glared at Rose.

'Are we Professor?' Albus said, backing up Rose.

Professor Mercedes frowned; Scorpius and his friends laughed.

'Try it then!' Scorpius said, laughing still.

Albus and Rose pointed their wands at their feathers, and both at the same time said, '_Wingardium Leviosa_.' Everyone smiled and looked into the air except Malfoy and his gang; two feathers were hovering above all.

'Well done Rose and Albus,' Professor Mercedes said, 'I guess we'll have to learn something harder when you're in this class.

Everyone was still looking up, until the bell sounded and Professor Mercedes waved her wand once again; the feathers had all dissapeared. The first years stood up and packed their books into their book bag.

Professor Mercedes let them go and the class stormed out. Albus and Rose were the last one's out and were smiling.

'So, that went well. What do we have next?' Albus said, still laughing at the look of Scorpius's face when they had levitated the feather.

'We have Transfiguration with Professor Switchy.' Rose said, glaring at her timetable.

'Excellent, like Ollivander said my wand is great for Transfiguration.' Albus said, staring at his wand. Rose, who wasn't listening, bumped into Dean James, one of Albus's roommates. For a second Albus thought Rose's face was on fire. Dean, himself was blushing. Dean's brown hair had been spiked up and is light skin made him look more like Uncle Ron.

'Hi. I've got to go Transfiguration.' Rose said and walked off. Dean, smiled, and then walked in the opposite direction. Albus caught up with Rose, and trying to hold it in, laughed. She frowned and hit him on the arm.

'Young love, eh Rose?' Albus mocked her. Rose blushed, and continued hitting Albus. They both walked into Transfiguration and sat in the middle, next to Jackson Gilmore. Professor Switchy walked in; he was a young man, blonde hair and tanned skin.

'Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm your Transfiguration teacher, and am the best out of all.' Professor Switchy said. Everyone had laughed, and continued listening.

By the end of the lesson, Albus was the only one to change a pin into a matchstick. Albus was feeling really pleased, but Rose was upset, because her pin had changed, but the matchstick still had the pointy end.

'That's so unfair. Your wand is made for Transfiguration. Plus, I changed it too. Well, except the pointy end, but who cares about that. Do you care? Because I don't think Professor Switchy cared. But who would care. _No!_ How couldn't have I not be able to change a _pin_ into a _matchstick_? It's so simple. But I was only behind you a little bit . . .' Rose had started to babble. Albus was trying to block his hears.

'. . . and really who cares if I couldn't ─' Rose continued.

'Rose shut up!' Albus said, getting rather angry. Rose looked down while they were walking towards their next class: Flying.

'I'm sorry Rose, but can you stop talking for about five minutes?' Albus said. Rose smiled, and then started to giggle. Albus had thought she was laughing because of his remark, but Dean and his friends had walked by. Albus rolled his eyes and opened the large doors out to the Quidditch Pitch. Broomsticks were placed on the floor, but they were much older than Albus had thought: Firebolts. Albus had remembered his dad telling him about in his old school days, and he had owned a Firebolt. They were the fastest brooms then.

Everyone stood next to one, when everyone gasped except Rose and Albus.

'_Look its Harry Potter! . . . Is he going to be teaching us?' _squealed a small mousy-haired girl. Albus turned and like the girl said, his father was strutting down the oval and stood facing them.

'Dad, are you . . . are you teaching Flying?' Albus asked in hoping breaths.

Harry smiled at him and said, 'Hello son, and yes only for this year. Your Uncle Bill couldn't find one since Madam Hooch had retired last year.'

Harry came forward and hugged Albus. Rose cleared her throat and said, 'Hey Uncle Harry. Can't believe you're teaching flying. I think dad would have told you ─'

'Can we start the lesson or not!' Scorpius Malfoy said. He was laughing with his friends once again.

Harry looked up and shook his head slowly. He bent down to Albus and said, 'Don't worry about him.'

Albus nodded. Harry then stood up and walked in front of the class.

'Welcome to your first flying lesson. I'm Professor Potter, or just call me Harry since I'm only here for a year. Anyway, stick your right hand over your broom and say UP!' Harry said in exhausting breath.

Everyone did as he said and only Rose, Albus and Scorpius had their brooms fly up to them. By half-an-hour in the lesson, everyone's broom had been caught. Harry had told them to kick up from the floor, hover for a moment, and then touch back down.

Everyone had managed to do that except Jackson Gilmore who had rose a couple of inches and went back down. Just as Harry had told them to go a little higher, the bell sounded and made Harry grunt. Everyone pointed forwards on the broom and touched back down. They placed the brooms on the floor and said goodbye. Albus and Rose stayed behind, waiting for Harry, with his wand, made all the brooms vanish. He turned around and saw the two there.

'How are you son? Did you like the lesson. I think you both did very well and I know you's will get into the Quidditch Team. And now that I am referee, I can watch every game.' Albus's father said.

'Dad why are you the teacher? I thought you were an _Auror_?' said Albus.

'Of course I am, I'm doing both. I asked to do this job so I can watch you for this year, and to watch your games.' Harry said.

Albus and Rose nodded and gave Harry a hug. They walked off to eat lunch and to get ready for tryouts.

When Albus and Rose finished eating up, they both, with Albus's father, walked down to the Quidditch Pitch and saw a great deal of students in Blue and Bronze. Harry told them he will be in the stands watching.

Both Albus and Rose walked to the group of Ravenclaws and started to talk when a girl with blonde hair and white skin said, 'Hello fellow Ravenclaws, I m Rebecca White. I am your Quidditch Captain, and will be putting you in a few drills to see who will be our three chasers, two beaters and a seeker. Of course I am the keeper on this team. Anyway I want the people who will be trying out for Beater come forth and mount your broomsticks.'

Most of the students stepped forward and mounted their broomsticks. Albus and Rose gripped their Thunderbolts standing in the back. On the whistle that Rebecca blew, the students flew up into the air, holding bats and hitting the bludger. Half-an-hour later, Rebecca blew her whistle one more time and they came soaring down and stood up, sweating.

'I have declared the two beaters: Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.' Rebecca said pleased at having two very good beaters. Lorcan and Lysander stayed, while the other tryouts left. Next was to find the seeker. In the end it was their Prefect, Joseph Padalecki.

There was only seven people left, who of course would be trying out for chaser. Rebecca told them to mount their broom, Rose and Albus with their Thunderbolts. On the whistle Albus, Rose and many others kicked off the ground and flew into the air. The wind on both of their faces was brilliant. Albus and Rose where smiling at each other until the Quaffle bounced and landed into Rose's hands. Rose speeded off, with Albus on her side and scored through the hoops which were guarded by Rebecca.

Albus, seeing other people heading for the Quaffle zoomed downwards and just caught the Quaffle. Albus pulled his the Thunderbolt up and headed for the Goalposts. Aiming with the Quaffle he threw it right at the goals. Rebecca, with her broomstick, zoomed up. She thought she would of blocked it, but by inches the Quaffle got in. Albus could hear the cheers of his dad from the large stadium, and Rose who was flying past people with the Quaffle.

'Albus, CATCH!' Rose yelled. Albus turned his broomstick and saw the leather, scarlet Quaffle soaring through the sky and landed in his hands. Albus turned his broomstick and flew off towards the goalposts. He threw the Quaffle with his strength and once again the Quaffle got in. He smiled widely, when Rebecca blew her whistle and everyone pushed their broomsticks down and landed with care onto the green grass. Harry was cheering and so Lysander and Lorcan. Rebecca turned towards the try outing chasers and said,

'Well done everyone,' Rebecca turned to Rose and Albus with amazement, 'I have never seen such great flying. The new chasers are Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Zac Montack.'

Zac, Rose and Albus grinned, but the bell rang, ending the Tryouts. Rebecca and the new Quidditch players walked into ht change rooms, leaving Rose, Albus and Harry on the Quidditch Pitch.

'Well done, the both of you! That was some of the best flying I've seen. Better than your mum, Albus. But don't tell her that.' Harry said.

'Thankyou Uncle Harry. Well, we better get ready for class. Are you in Defence today?' said Rose while tying up her flaming red hair back.

'No, not today, but my next flying lesson with you is on Thursday. And don't bother looking for me, because I don't stay here.' Harry continued, and then bent down and kissed both children on the cheek and left the Quidditch Pitch. Albus and Rose walked into the change rooms, and returned to their normal Hogwarts clothes.

Defence against the Dark Arts is next, and then Potions.' Rose said kindly in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Both had got their spellbooks, and were heading out the door, and to the third floor.

Students were lingering around every corridor; sixth years who have free periods. Albus and Rose were talking about Quidditch when Albus knocked into his beautiful Veela cousin, Victoire.

'Oh! I'm sorry Albus,' Victoire said, her Violet eyes scanning their faces, 'how is school going?'

'Great, well we're going to be late for our DADA lesson. See you around.' Albus said, and then trotted off with Rose up the stairs and opened the door to the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson.

Albus and Rose looked around in such amazement. The place was beautiful; dragon bones on the walls, pixies and what-not in cages, and many more stuff were filled up in the room. Their fellow Ravenclaws and the first years that were in Slytherin were already sitting in their seats listening to Professor Simpson. Once they walked in, everyone had glared at them. Rose and Albus, blushing, walked over to two free seats at the front.

'Well, you's must be Rose and Albus, am I right? Well of course, who wouldn't know what a Weasley or Potter look like, eh? Well like I was saying ─' Professor Simpson started, but the Charms teacher, Professor Mercedes, had walked inside. She glared at Professor Simpson and took something from the table next to the door. Before she left Professor Simpson said,

'Today we're going to learn about Pixies─ actually no; today we're going to learn about _Dementors_.' Suddenly, Professor Mercedes stopped her long hair flying behind her. She turned her face and glared at Professor Simpson and frowned. All the students turned around to look at her, but Professor Mercedes had stomped off out the door, slamming it behind her.

Professor Simpson smiled, but looked back started at the class again.

'Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself; soul-less and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life.' Professor Simpson said, squinting when talking about a Dementor.

Everyone in the room was shaking; even Scorpius and his gang.

'I know never has a first year produced a charm to repel a Dementor. The Patronus charm is a misty, white light that makes the Dementors flee. A corporeal Patronus, which is a Patronus that takes the shape of an animal, will chase down a Dementor and make it flee. But an incorporeal Patronus is just a white light which only slows down the Dementor. I am teaching you this because . . .' Professor Simpson said, but was looking at the door where Professor Mercedes had been.

'What's wrong Professor? What's with Professor Mercedes?' asked Damian Patil, the talkative boy in Gryffindor.

'She is sum─' Professor Simpson said, but dots had appeared on his palm. He stopped and suddenly they dissapeared.

'What was that Professor?!' Damian interrupted again.

'N-nothing Mr Patil, anyway whoever wants to learn the charm, and I'm telling you, you should or else─,' Professor Simpson started, but this time the dots were larger.

'Just come to my office at eight at night every Tuesdays, which means tonight, and we'll learn defence. Please come.' The professor said, but the bell had rung, and Professor Simpson put up a piece of parchment on the door. On the way out, nobody had signed, looking at the Professor as though he was psycho. Rose was about to leave when Albus pulled her to the paper. On the Parchment, every single one of their cousins (and Albus's brother) had signed the paper. Albus glared at Rose, and then both signed their names.

'You won't be sorry. They'll be here soon─' Professor Simpson started, but he had started to look pale and he ran up stairs and dropped to the floor with a thud. Rose and Albus looked at each other weirdly, and stalked out of the classroom. Once they put their spellbooks away, both of them went down to the Great Hall and, instead of going to the Ravenclaw table, walked to the Gryffindor and started at their cousins who were all in one group.

'We signed to learn defence tonight.' Rose said, while everyone at Gryffindor looked astonished at them.

'Us too, we all think something's going to happen at Hogwarts, and it will be to do with Dementors.' Louis said, eating the pork as though he's never eaten before.

'Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron can do a corporeal Patronus. That will be awesome. I can't wait to see what animal mine is.' Molly said, looking at the bread rolls which looked very tempting.

'Don't get your hopes up. This is very tricky; I've only learned how to do an incorporeal Patronus. It takes a lot of energy.' Victoire said playing with her food.

'Sit here with us Rose and Albus.' Dominique said, but both had declined and walked off to Ravenclaw table.

Once they had eaten as much as they could, they, with their family, walked up to the third floor and into the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Inside was very mysterious and quiet. No one else had signed up to learn defence, so it was only the Potter and Weasley family.

Professor Simpson had came in from his office and walked down to the waiting clan.

'Welcome, welcome. Well, let's get started.' He said, and then flicked his wand and the entire table and chairs had vanished, giving them a much larger space.

'This spell is very tricky and I hadn't even learnt it 'till this year. But I know all of you's are very smart, yes indeed. Anyway, a Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation "_Expecto Patronum_". Remember, make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up… Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused… Think of the happiest thing you can.' The Professor said in breath-taking words.

Everyone closed their eyes for a couple of seconds and on the count of three they all shouted, _"Expecto Patronum_".

None of them had an animal Patronus, but Victoire, Dominique and Fred were the only ones who had an incorporeal Patronus burst from their wands for a couple of seconds. Most of them had looked down and frowned.

'That was good, but try and think of something better. Much happier than you would ever dream.' Professor Simpson said.

Albus and Rose thought of when all of the family were together and of Quidditch. Once again on the count of three everyone shouted, _"Expecto Patronum!"_.

This time an incorporeal Patronus burst from all of their wands except Victoire's. Everyone's light died down except Victoire's, which was an actual Corporeal Patronus. The white Bottle-Nose Dolphin jumped around the whole classroom.

'Oh my god, it's so cute!' Molly said and went to stoke the Patronus, but it too dissapeared.

'Well done Victoire! That was a very good, and cute, Patronus. Now one more time and then that's it for tonight.' Professor Simpson said and this time blew his whistle, but no one had raised their wands. They were out of energy from the last one, but Albus who was getting annoyed stepped forward raised his wand and shouted, '_EXPECTO PATRONUM_.'

Everyone looked up to see a beautiful, white Raven burst from Albus's wand and fly around the classroom. Everyone smiled, and Victoire joined Albus saying, '_Expecto Patronum_.'

The classroom was filled with a Raven and Dolphin dancing around in the air until Albus and Victoire had lost all of their energy and fell down.

'In any of my lifetime I have never seen an eleven year old boy produce a Corporeal Patronus and last for that long. Fifty points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, just excellent, this will be good for when the D─' Professor Simpson said, but large boils appeared on his well-shaven face. He ran up to his office and screamed out, 'Goodnight.'

The Weasley's and Potters looked at the door Professor Simpson was, but looked at Albus who was smiling.

'You produced a Patronus! And it suits you, a Raven! Oh, you are so good I wish I could.' Roxanne said.

'I didn't know I could do it. I just thought of us all together . . . and then this happened.' Albus said pointing at the last remaining of the Patronus lingering.

'Well, you are very good. We should be going off to bed. Rose, Albus I heard you made Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. James and Molly have made it too. We'll see you on Tuesday. And I can't wait to beat you at Quidditch since I'm the Captain, and Head Girl.' Victoire said, and all left and went to their Common Rooms. On the way there, Rose didn't speak to Albus once and rushed off to the Girls Dormitory. Albus, who had lost a lot of energy by producing that Patronus, dressed into his PJ's and took out his wand. He pointed it and said, _'Expecto Patronum_.' But nothing happened, not even a mist of white. He was probably out of energy. Albus looked around at the Boy's Dormitory and smiled. How could he have been scared to go to Hogwarts? This is one of the best places he has been. Albus took off his glasses and slipped into bed. The boy's dormitory faded away, and instead a white Raven was flying around singing perfectly in his dreams.


End file.
